


Comfort Hugging

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kinda Fluffy, hugging ensues, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alya gets put in Adrien's group for a project, she still manages to find a way that Marinette can benefit from it. 'Cause hey, what are best friends for anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Hugging

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here’s just a random oneshot that I did late one night that I just decided to post right now. Hope you enjoy!  
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

Marinette sat at her desk, waiting for the teacher to announce their groups for their newest project. It was a presentation about various ways of comfort. She had no idea why they were doing that particular topic but she figured it must be important if the teacher was making them do it. "The next group will be Chloe, Nathanael and Juleka." The teacher said and Marinette sighed in relief.

It meant that she didn't have to go with Chloe and Adrien was still free. She glanced at Alya. She hoped they could be together for this project. It was taking forever for the teacher to reach their names on her list. Marinette was starting to feel really impatient. "Ayla, you will be going with Adrien and Kim. Marinette, Ivan and Mylene, you will be working together. And that is all I believe. Please come up with your groups when I call you and I will tell you what you will do your presentation on." The teacher finished and Marinette looked at Alya in despair.

Sure the people in her group were nice enough but they weren't really her friends. Alga shrugged at her, smiling sympathetically. "Sorry girl. Tough luck."

Marinette sighed. She wouldn't even get to be with Adrien... "First group come up please." The teacher called and she watched as the group gathered at the front and looked at the paper the teacher gave them. "Second group."

Marinette idly watched as one by one the groups received their topic and walked back to their areas to start working. Finally, the teacher reached her group and she came up to the front with the other two and glanced at the paper. Words. They had to explore how you could comfort someone with your words. That would be fun...

And the grin Alya was sending her didn't make her feel any better. In fact, it made her wonder whether Alya was planning something.  
Knowing her, she probably was.

Alya bounced up to Marinette right after class, giggling excitedly. "Hey girl! You're so gonna love what we're doing for our project. I just know it!" She exclaimed.

"What are you doing for your project?" Marinette asked curiously.

Alya winked at her and swung an arm over her shoulder. "Just wait and see." She told her, smiling in a very suspicious way.

* * *

It was a week later when the presentations were due that Marinette would be able to find out what Alya had been planning. Adrien, Kim and Alya had just headed up to the front to begin their presentation. Marinette was starting to feel a little nervous about her own presentation which was to be done right after this one. Alya grinned at her as the PowerPoint started. "Well. Our way of comforting was hugs and we shall begin our presentation in just a moment but first we need a volunteer." Alya started then pointed at her friend. "Ah! Marinette! Lovely. I saw that eager hand there, come on up!" She announced.

"What? I didn't even volunteer." Marinette protested but Alya ignored her in favour of grabbing her arm and pulling her up to the front.

"Relax!" She hissed in Marinette's ear. "You'll like this, trust me." She said quietly. "Now we will begin by talking a bit about the various kinds of hugs. Which is why we have our lovely volunteer up here and Adrien to demonstrate them for us!"

Marinette glanced at Alya, panicked. Adrien was going to hug her? She couldn't do this in front of the class! She probably spontaneously combust on the spot if he even so much as touched her. Alya was sending her a smirk which clearly said 'thank me later.'

Marinette rolled her eyes. So this was what Alya had been planning...

She zoned out as Alya and Kim explained briefly about the different types of hugs. Fidgeting with her hands, she wondered when they would get around to the actual demonstrating part. It was when Adrien's arms briefly wrapped around her that she was jerked from her thoughts. "And that is a basic hug." Alya grinned. "Although Marinette was supposed to do it as well so maybe we better try it again."

"It's not a very good hug for comforting." Kim added.

"We're only going to demonstrate one other type of hug and that is the longer comforting hug. Adrien and Marinette can you show us that please?" Alya gestured at them.

Marinette stared at Adrien as he moved towards her again, almost as if in slow motion. His arms went around her shoulders gently and she realized that she might as well make the most of this so she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and it made her smile, knowing that she was really close to him. After a long few minutes, he pulled away and smiled at her. She blushed and grinned awkwardly back at her. Dimly aware of the presentation still going on, she made her way to her seat and sat down again as Alya told her to. It was probably a good thing as she might have collapsed if she had to keep standing.

Hugging Adrien was wonderful. He was so gentle; like he was afraid he could break her if he wasn't careful but he also hugged really tight in a comforting I-don't-want-to-lose-you way. She sighed dreamily and zoned out for the rest of the PowerPoint. She didn't need to know it anyway, she had firsthand experience with just how comforting a hug could be.

She went through her own presentation in a daze-like state, hyper aware of Adrien watching her. No one seemed to notice anything was up with her except Alya who was smirking victoriously at her. Marinette made a mental note to thank her profusely later for giving her that opportunity. Although it would have been nice if Alya had told her beforehand.

Her group finished their PowerPoint just as the bell went for lunch. She headed to her desk to collect her stuff as the other student filtered out of the classroom. Alya left, after telling Marinette that she would wait for her outside. Grabbing her school things, she turned around only to find herself face to face with Adrien Agreste. Flushing immediately, she opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it. "Hey Marinette. You give really great hugs, you know. We should do it more often." He casually suggested and Marinette's heart nearly stopped.

She stared at him with her mouth open, like a fish gasping for air. She belatedly realized and quickly shut it, nodding. "Uh yeah. Yeah, that's sounds great." She forced out.

Breathe, breathe, breathe, Marinette told herself. Her mind was still whirling. Adrien liked her hugs? And he wanted to do it more often? It was just so perfect. She changed her mind about thanking Alya though, deciding she would bake the girl the biggest cake she had ever seen then thanking her. Wait, he was talking again. She snapped out of her daze and started listening just as he said, "Well, I have to go to a photoshoot now, but I guess I'll see you around?"

His hand went to the back of his neck in a very Adrien-like gesture and she nodded as he gave a friendly wave and a smile before leaving.

She sighed again, smiling at his retreating form. "Best. Day. Ever." She murmured to herself before leaving the classroom as well.

Marinette wasn't going to lie to herself, he probably didn't mean anything by what he said and he was probably only being friendly. But she was going to slowly seduce him with her amazing hugging abilities until he fell for her. The poor boy didn't stand a chance.

She hummed happily as a plan formed in her head, ready for passing onto Alya so she could do her job as unofficial best-friend-plan-checker and make sure it would work. But Marinette had no doubt that it would. It had to.

If it worked, he might possibly kiss her then he could be her boyfriend and it was all because of a simple class project. But if it didn't, she would still get lots of hugs from him so it would be alright. Adrien liked her hugs. He said so himself. Marinette wished she could have told him that she liked his hugs too, but it was too late now. However, there was still plenty of time to tell him later.

She decided that hugging was probably the best sort of comfort right now. Who cares what else happened? It would all work out in the end, eventually. It always does.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I have absolutely no idea where this came from but whatever. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to tell me what you thought of it!
> 
> P.S. I have a multichaptered Miraculous Ladybug story coming soon where interesting stuff happens, Adrien realizes that experiencing girl problems is not fun and everyone gets incredibly awkward. Fun times! ^.^


End file.
